Grand World War
Grand World War is an action-adventure, comedy-drama, romance and anime FanFiction crossover series that focuses on the heroes of the Naruto, Bleach, Tales of Xillia, Blue Exorcist, Soul Eater and My Hero Academia verses joining together for the first time, in our universe (2020-21). This crossover is inspired by FanFiction author "Bige1218". It would be dubbed by Studiopolis or Viz Media / Bang Zoom! Entertainment (Los Angeles), and Funimation (Texas) and Licensed by FUNimation Entertainment, and if released in anime television, it will air in 2023. It is also rated T. Voice Cast Note: Most voice actors will respire roles for most characters, while voice actors from Studiopolis or Bang Zoom! Entertainment will acquire new character roles in place of some Funimation voice actors or voice actors I don't like. 2 Voice Actors from Ocean Group (Vancouver), were accepted. Main Characters * Supporting Characters * Villain Characters * Movie Characters * Minor Characters * Additional Voices * Additional Voices *Aaron Dismuke *Abby Trott *Alejandro Saab *Amanda Lee *Amber Lee Connors *Apphia Yu *Austin Tindle *Ben Diskin *Ben Pronsky *Bob Carter *Brian Drummond *Brina Palencia *Brittney Karbowski *Bryn Apprill *Bryson Baugus *Cam Clarke *Carrie Keranen *Cherami Leigh *Chris Burnett *Chris Hackney *Chris Jai Alex *Chris Niosi *Chris Rager *Christine Marie Cabanos *Christopher Ayres *Christopher Corey Smith *Christopher R. Sabat *Cindy Robinson *Clifford Chapin *Coby Lewin *Colleen Clinkenbeard *Cris George *Crispin Freeman *Cristina Vee *Daman Mills *Dave Boat *Dave Wittenberg *Dee Bradley Baker *Derek Stephen Prince *Doug Erholtz *Edward Bosco *Elric Timothy Atchison *Eric Vale *Erica Mendez *Erin Fitzgerald *Felecia Angelle *Fred Tatasciore *Gideon Emery *Grant George *Greg Chun *Ian Sinclair *J. Michael Tatum *Jād Saxton *Jamie Marchi *Jamieson Price *Jason Liebrecht *JB Blanc *Jeannie Tirado *Jeremy Shada *Joel McDonald *John DiMaggio *John Swasey *John Wesley Go *Josh Grelle *Julie Ann Taylor *Justin Cook *Kaiji Tang *Karen Strassman *Kate Higgins *Keith Silverstein *Kent Williams *Kira Buckland *Kirk Thornton *Kristi Kang *Kyle Hebert *Kyle Phillips *Laura Bailey *Leah Clark *Liam O'Brien *Lucien Dodge *Marisha Ray *Mark Stoddard *Matt Shipman *Max Mittelman *Mela Lee *Melissa Fahn *Micah Solusod *Michael McConnohie *Michael Sinterniklaas *Michelle Rojas *Mike McFarland *Monica Rial *Morgan Berry *Morgan Garrett *Natalie Hoover *Newton Pittman *Nicolas Roye *Nolan North *Quinton Flynn *Rachel Robinson *Ray Chase *Ricco Fajardo *Richard Epcar *Richard Ian Cox *Robbie Daymond *Robert McCollum *Robin Atkin Downes *Sam Riegel *Sandy Fox *Sarah Anne Williams *Sean Schemmel *Skyler Davenport *Sonny Strait *Stephanie Young *Steven Blum *TC Carson *Thomas Brodie-Sangster *Tia Ballard *Travis Willingham *Trina Nishimura *Troy Baker *Wally Wingert *Wendee Lee Crew *ADR Studios: Studiopolis, Bang Zoom! Entertainment and Funimation *ADR Directior: Colleen Clinkenbeard *Assistant ADR Director: Elric Timothy Atchison *ADR Editor: Alejandro Saab *ADR Scriptwriters: Ricco Fajardo, Jamie Marchi and Skyler Davenport *ADR Spotters: Kayli Mills and Elric Timothy Atchison Music Openings #Forever- Bygone Days by Erika Harlacher Endings #Avenging the World by Amanda Lee Story Arcs Introduction Arc: Chapters # Movies # Category:Anime Category:English Dub Category:Fanfiction Category:Bige1218's Ideas Category:Naruto Category:Bleach Category:Tales of Xillia Category:Tales Series Category:Blue Exorcist Category:Soul Eater Category:My Hero Academia Category:World War Series